Those engaging in underwater photography generally use hand-held photographic equipment. Like dry-land photographers, however, underwater photographers often benefit from the use of a support mechanism for their photographic equipment such as a tripod. But using a standard tripod underwater is cumbersome, time-consuming, and difficult. In addition, situating a tripod on a bottom surface of a body of water frequently disturbs accumulated silt, creating cloudy water that makes photography difficult or even impossible.